


黑色雨衣

by Mxxxx



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxxx/pseuds/Mxxxx
Summary: 普通人X男妓 PWP





	1. Chapter 1

奥丁森第5次在街角看见了那个男孩。每当11点过半，男孩总会雷打不动地站在那一束昏黄的灯光下，警惕而又慌张地盯着来往的车辆。他穿着一条到膝盖上方的牛仔短裤，一件印着夸张字母的T恤，踩着一双灰白色的帆布鞋。奥丁森不知道这个男孩的名字，也鲜少在镇上见过他。他称呼他为“男孩”——那瘦高的身型、一看就缺少阳光照射的肤色，一头有些俏皮的半长黑发，让他显得格外年轻，衬得上这个称呼。

奥丁森知道这些夜幕降临后的见不得人的勾当，他也知道男孩是做哪一行的。镇子外面有一个大型加油站，来往的货车不算少，有一些司机为了打发漫漫长夜时不时找上几个人陪来玩玩也不算稀奇事。但这几天的观察下来，奥丁森发现这个男孩的“生意”不算好。好几次他下半夜从酒馆里出来，还能在路口看见他，或许是等得疲惫了，就靠着旁边的灰墙休息。

男孩其实应该再往外走一走，譬如去到在加油站附近，那些司机不介意直接在驾驶座后座上来一炮。或者把身上幼稚的T恤换掉，穿上露出亮点的渔网上衣效果会更好。

奥丁森坐在雪弗兰里，暴雨劈头盖脸地砸在挡风玻璃上，轰轰作响。夏天的雨来得蹊跷。晚上，他刚从枪支店拿回自己送去保养的的一把烤蓝色的半自动猎枪，买了好几盒打猎子弹，还没来得及回家就被雨挡在了路上。

奥丁森其实可以直接开回家，但他再一次在路口看见了那个男孩。他的目光穿过雨帘，看见男孩今天的穿着和平时没什么两样，只是多了一件黑色的雨衣。男孩低着头，奥丁森看不清他的表情，或许是有些沮丧。这样的天气，不用多想都知道生意不会太好。

鬼使神差一般，奥丁森并不打算开走。雨越下越大，午夜是糖浆似的黝黑。车就停在马路对面，车灯被雨珠打散，雨刷来来回回刷了无数次。雪弗兰停了半个多小时之后，男孩终于走向了它。

男孩用指节笃笃地敲着挡风玻璃。奥丁森犹豫了几秒后才把玻璃放下，他看见雨衣下男孩的弓着背，露出半张脸，声音有些发抖地问：  
“打扰你了，先生。请问你是否需要……”  
他的几缕头发垂在耳边，眉毛、嘴唇与睫毛轻轻地点缀在苍白的脸上。  
“多少钱？”奥丁森问。  
“一个晚上，先生。一个晚上100美元。”男孩咬着自己的嘴唇回答。

奥丁森让他上了车。男孩坐进去前，把雨衣脱了，折了折抱在怀里。雨衣带着水汽，被车里的空调一吹，皮肤凉飕飕地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。奥丁森看了他一眼，伸手把车里的空调关了。  
“我不会弄湿你的车的，先生。”男孩说道，把自己怀里的雨衣又抱紧了一些。  
“你可以把雨衣放在脚下。”奥丁森说，“你的衣服湿了，会感冒的。”  
男孩听从他的话，把雨衣放下了，露出一截白皙光滑的大腿。一坐下来，牛仔裤就只到大腿根部。奥丁森面无表情地瞄了一眼，才知道这男孩也不傻，这双好看的腿的确是他的卖点。

奥丁森带他回到了家。男孩局促地站在客厅里，直到奥丁森给他找来了一件宽大的T恤，让他先去洗澡。男孩去了，很快就在浴室里洗了个澡，把自己准备好，换上那件宽大的T恤，然后有些不安地坐在沙发上等着他今晚唯一的客人。

奥丁森给自己开了一瓶啤酒，十分放松地从厨房走回来，坐在了男孩身旁。  
“你需要喝什么么？”  
“不需要。谢谢你，先生。”男孩顺从地回答。他的下体是赤裸的，奥丁森没给他内裤，而T恤的长度只刚刚好能够遮住屁股。只是坐下来的时候，几乎什么都遮不住了。  
“你叫什么？”  
“你可以叫我洛基，先生。”  
奥丁森把啤酒瓶放桌上，手从洛基衣服的下摆伸进去，往上摸。是年轻人的身体——细腻的皮肤，鲜少的毛发，薄薄的脂肪下还有一点点肌肉，再往上，连乳头都禁不起刺激，轻轻一碰，一捏，就急不可耐地立了起来。  
“衣服脱了，去床上趴好。”  
“好的，先生。”

洛基立刻从沙发上站起来，奥丁森跟在他身后。他一边走进卧室，一边脱掉上衣、手表、皮带、牛仔裤，最后是内裤。  
洛基背对着他在床上趴好，听话地撅起了圆润的屁股。洗澡的时候他自己处理过，后面还有些湿润，入口微微地张开，随着身体的呼吸而收缩着，白皙的皮肤因为紧张和羞耻泛起了浅浅的粉色。  
“做过几次？”  
奥丁森站在洛基身后，两只使用猎枪的手布满了茧子，粗糙的指腹揉搓着圆润的软肉，一用力就让洛基的后背紧张地起了疙瘩。奥丁森用指尖划过洛基濡湿的后穴，指腹在穴口来回揉按。  
“5次……”洛基感觉到奥丁森的两只手指粗鲁地挤进了自己的体内。疼得他倒抽了一口气，整张脸埋进柔软的床被里，尽量让自己不发出扫兴的声音。  
他的经验不足，说5次都是骗人的。唯一一次被客人弄得疼死了，一直不情不愿地，憋着气掉眼泪，客人插了几次兴致全无，最后全都发泄在他的嘴巴里。

洛基知道自己在床上该主动一些，于是尽量抬高了屁股。手指还在体内，湿润的肠肉在被挤开的瞬间就裹了上来。奥丁森另一只手也加入进来，他用手指把入口强行撑开，看见了粉嫩的肠肉，之前洛基自己准备的润滑剂就顺着他的手指流了出来，更多的顺着洛基的大腿往下，眼前是湿滑柔软，身下糊涂一片。

洛基的身体在微微发抖，奥丁森感觉到了。他抽回一只手，抚摸着洛基光洁的后背，泛着水光的手指沿着脊柱和肩胛骨的曲线，找到它们的山峰和凹谷，轻轻划过。另一只手的则在洛基的身体里动了起来，模仿着交合的频率，深入而缓慢地在洛基的身体里搅动着，故意触碰到某一个敏感的软肉又故意不继续触碰，只是心满意足地看着自己带回来的小男孩因为这具敏感的身体而发出痛苦又舒服的呻吟。

洛基的阴茎就这样被他用手指操硬了。

他把脸埋得更深了。奥丁森恶作剧一般用手指在自己的体内搔刮，很快甜腻又色情的水声就在屋内响了起来，两根手指被吸得更紧了。洛基绷紧了身子塌下腰，抓着床单的手指因为欲望的折磨而泛白，他勃起的阴茎顶端小幅度地蹭着棉麻床单上细细的粗糙，引起身体一阵阵颤栗。他想要释放自己的欲望，但没有客人的同意，他轻易不敢这样做。  
“你像一个女孩一样敏感，一样湿。”  
这句话让洛基把泛红的脸从床单中露出来，他扭过头看着身后的男人，还有他下体阴影中那勃起的阴茎。洛基觉得喘不上气，整个人像绷紧了的琴弦一样，渴望被蹂躏的乳头早起发硬挺立。奥丁森的手指在体内加快了速度，在反复的抽插中后穴不停收缩着，流出黏稠的液体。

但突然，手指抽离了身体。洛基顿时觉得一阵空虚，还没反应过来，奥丁森就捞起他的后腰，粗大的阴茎抵着穴口直冲进去。  
洛基“啊”的惊呼一声，身后的人就掐住自己的屁股在里面横冲直撞地抽插起来。刚开始时还是有些疼痛，奥丁森的手指可比不上他的阴茎，然后就是一层又一层不断累积、将他推至顶峰的快感。洛基趴在床上，脚趾因为舒服而蜷起，原本透亮的绿色眼睛也逐渐失焦。他费劲地扭过头看向身后的男人，看见他金色的、卷曲的耻毛被自己后穴流出黏腻打湿，看见他沉默着，鼻孔因为兴奋而微微翕动，嘴巴因为舒服而大口地喘着气。

这一切让洛基开始忍不住呻吟。他的经验很少，连呻吟的声音都算不少好听。但他现在却像吃了发情药一样，张开口，好像一只舒服的小猫一样，发出诱人的喘息声。

奥丁森看了他一眼，看见男孩一脸陷入情欲的表情，手掌于是用力地在他的浑圆屁股上“啪啪”打了好几下，刺激得洛基的穴口控制不住地收缩，本能般扭动起红扑扑的小屁股，将那根埋在自己身体里的阴茎咬得更紧，吐出更多透明的黏液。

洛基的反应让奥丁森很满意。他奖阴茎从男孩体内暂时抽出，轻轻一劳把他翻了个身，面对面压了下去。  
“把自己的腿按住。”奥丁森握住自己的勃起，抬高洛基的屁股，再次毫不费力地插了进去。  
“对不起……对不起先生，这样我比较难受。”洛基小声地说，这是他第一次尝试这个姿势，腰部悬空让他一时间不知道该如何着力。  
奥丁森于是将一旁的枕头拿过来，塞到洛基身下。他的手摩挲着洛基大腿根部细腻的皮肤，玩弄着他黑色的耻毛，还时不时搔弄男孩阴茎的根部。  
随着奥丁森手上的玩弄，洛基小声地呻吟着。  
“到底做过几次？”奥丁森粗大的阴茎开始在洛基的体内放肆地戳刺着，另一只手往前伸，拉扯住洛基黑色微卷的头发。他将身体往下压，让阴茎进得更深，拔出来的时候也更慢。  
洛基红着眼睛望着上方的面无表情，张开嘴巴急切地喘息，抽气，“第二次……你是第二次。”

奥丁森放开了他的头发，洛基湿漉漉的穴口将他的阴茎夹得更紧。洛基的屁股随着他的动作抽搐收紧，腰部上下摇摆，卖力极了，好像因为刚才的谎话而急于讨好自己一般。身体里渐渐泛起了宛如迷药一般的灼热感和酥麻感，洛基的全身开始颤抖，带着哭腔小声地喘息呻吟，他的阴茎随着身体的动作颤抖着，眼口不断吐出的液体已经将整个柱体弄湿。反复抽插的声音回响在房间里，洛基再也忍受不了了，在奥丁森持续不断用力地撞击着体内的软肉之后，他的精液在反应过来之前就射了出来，白色的星星点点溅上了腹部，在肚脐眼附近开出了一朵朵白色的花。

看见洛基被自己操射之后，奥丁森很快也在洛基的体内发泄了出来。他把半软的阴茎拔出来，往床上随便一躺，靠着床头。洛基也躺在一旁，目光刚好可以看见沾满了自己体液的那根家伙。  
洛基挪动身子，他趴在奥丁森的双腿间，将他的阴茎含入口中。洛基小心翼翼地将顶端和主体的液体全部舔舐干净，然后全部吞了下去。

他不想让客人对自己失望。

奥丁森双手撑着脑袋，一言不发地看洛基做完了全程。他朝洛基招招手，“过来。”他说。  
洛基手脚并用地爬过去，整个人叠在奥丁森的身体上，撑着脑袋看着他。  
“痛么？”  
洛基摇摇头。  
奥丁森看见他泛红的眼角，于是象征性地吻了一下。洛基却好像被吓到了，本能般往后一缩，又被拉回。  
“我会给你小费。”  
“我可以在这里留宿么？”  
“可以。睡吧。”

第二天，洛基很早就离开了，奥丁森回到林区上班。等他从林区开车回到家时，已经快到午夜。奥丁森拿着自己的猎枪进了屋子，换了鞋，脱了外衣，却发现在玄关的衣架上，那件被主人遗忘的黑色的雨衣孤零零地挂在一旁。

还要找时间还给他。奥丁森心想。


	2. Chapter 2

再次见到洛基是在十多天之后。奥丁森并不是每天都住在家里，当林区里忙起来的时候——当小马驹出生，或者野狼群又从北边的高山流窜过来，他就要住在林区的木屋里，整日整夜的守着。

奥丁森从林区开车回到家已是夜晚。他先洗了个澡，然后把那件黑色雨衣折好，装进一个纸袋里，开车前往镇子。在街角的老地方，洛基果然站在那盏路灯下。奥丁森把车停在拐角的暗处，好让洛基看不到他。时间还算早，不少车辆在路口停了又走，酒馆传来吵闹的电视转播和音乐的声音。奥丁森摇下车窗，看见洛基今天穿了一套不一样的衣服，那件幼稚的字母T恤被换掉了，取而代之的是一件低胸的银色亮片上装，外面还套了一件黑色的棒球外套。皮短裤很贴身，浑圆挺翘的屁股被赤裸裸地勾勒出来。

洛基垂下头斜靠在墙上，两条腿交叉站着，他时不时抬起头，或许在期待着有客人主动能和他搭讪。即使是做了这一行，他还是有些扭捏地放不开，奥丁森在买了他的第一晚就知道了。来往的车灯不停地闪过，奥丁森看不清洛基的表情，只能看见他身上的亮片不停地反射着光，远远看去五颜六色，像站在斑斓而迷乱的酒吧里。但那张脸是好看的，干净的，奥丁森想起大雨中轻颤的五官，宛如教堂里哭泣的圣象。

有人在洛基前停了下来，他凑过去，揽上了洛基的腰，在他的耳边低语，遮住了奥丁森的视线。很快，他们应该是谈妥了价钱，男人放肆地朝洛基吹了声口哨，抓着他的手就要往旁边的巷子里走。离开前，洛基回头往两边望了望，最后才和男人消失在暗色的巷子里。奥丁森关上车窗，扭头看了眼放在一旁的纸袋，然后把车开上主路，去酒馆找自己的乐子了。

快到午夜，奥丁森从酒馆里出来，听见旁边的巷子里传来不小的动静，还有人咒骂的声音。他走过去，走到巷子里，走近声音的来源，看见两个男人正把一个人按在墙壁上，手忙脚乱地要脱他身上的衣服。  
“婊子……”  
“欠操的母狗……”  
男人们有些醉了，手脚不利索，嘴里吐出的脏话有一半含糊不清。奥丁森大叫了一声，那两人霎时被吓破了胆，互相对视着犹豫了一会儿后仓促地跑走。

直到走近，奥丁森才认出来刚才被欺负的是洛基，他有些恍惚地坐在地板上，似乎不敢相信眼前所发生的。洛基的黑发黏着泥土，脸上沾着不明的白色液体，嘴角被打破了，还有一些血污。外套早就不见踪影，亮片上装的领口被撕破，露出大片奶油般的肌肤，还有上面暗红色的印子，像是被咬出来或是掐出来的。

洛基抬头看着奥丁森，绿眼睛亮了起来。虽然并不知道名字，但他记得这位客人，是一位很体贴的客人。  
“谢谢你，先生。”他感激地对奥丁森说，支着身体站了起来。  
“你还能走么？”奥丁森盯着洛基那张脏兮兮的脸问。  
“抱歉，先生，我今晚恐怕……”洛基离奥丁森近了一些，但想到自己脸上和嘴巴里刚被射过陌生男人腥臭的精液，立刻后退了一步。  
“如果你愿意，我们可以约明天。”洛基捂着嘴巴小声地说。  
“你的雨衣还在我家里。”奥丁森扭头就走，“跟我来。”

洛基第二次来到奥丁森的家里。一进门，奥丁森就把他身上的衣服都扒了，扔进浴室。洛基全身赤裸地站在花洒下，听从奥丁森的命令把身上的污垢和血迹都清洗干净。在洛基清洗身体的过程中，奥丁森一直倚在门口一言不发地看着。从口腔、阴茎到后穴，奥丁森明目张胆地观看了全程，这让洛基白皙的皮肤本能般泛起了浅浅的红色，他低着头用力搓洗着自己的身体，认真地用手指插入后穴为自己做扩张，尽量回避奥丁森奇怪的目光。

清洗完毕之后，洛基望向奥丁森。奥丁森没给他遮体的衣服，他只能不好意思地用手遮住自己的私处。浴室里的蒸汽升腾，温度适宜，但洛基仍然控制不住地发抖。水珠顺着被打湿的发梢从脖颈滑落，滑过挺立的小小的乳头，滑过平坦的腹部，隐没在卷曲的耻毛深处。

黑色的头发，漂亮的眼睛，光洁的皮肤，修长的四肢，干净的阴茎。白色的雾气遮住了奥丁森的双眼，让洛基的身体看起来更具神圣的、不真实的美感。

奥丁森朝他走近，用手抚摸了一下洛基柔软的嘴唇，然后撬开了他的牙齿。洛基意识到面前的客人可能在检查自己，于是也听话的放那只粗粒的手指进来。奥丁森的手指在洛基的口腔里翻搅了一下，还好除了嘴角，里面并没有受伤。他从洗漱台找到备用的创口贴，撕了外膜，帮洛基贴在了伤口上。奥丁森的手不算温柔，但洛基不觉得疼，更不排斥他碰自己。洛基低头，他的十个脚趾蜷缩着，大拇脚趾头有些不好意思地碰在一起。  
“谢谢你，先生。”洗完热水澡后洛基整个人都软软的，连声音都是。  
“他付了你多少钱？”  
洛基抬起头不明所以地望着奥丁森。  
除了胸口，洛基的手腕、大腿和小腿都有一些红色的像是鞭打和捆绑的痕迹，不难看出是被之前的客人折腾惨了。  
洛基瞬间明白奥丁森的意思，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，说：“那位客人说想玩游戏，付了我150美元。”  
“我给你200美元，”奥丁森说，“跟我过来。”

洛基有些不知所措，他听从奥丁森的话，赤裸地俯趴在餐桌上，皮肤瞬间起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，敏感的乳尖抵着冰凉的桌面，悄悄地就挺立起来。当他听到身后传来金属扣碰撞的声音，整个身体瞬间紧绷了。奥丁森把皮带抽了出来，拉紧，在空气中“啪啪”甩动两声，意识到接下来会发生什么，这让洛基紧张得小声抽了口气，原本敞开站立的大腿也不由自主地闭合，挺翘的小屁股微微收紧。  
“腿打开。”奥丁森命令洛基打开自己的大腿，紧致的小穴暴露了出来，像小恶魔一样吸引着人的视线，若隐若现。  
不知道第一下会落在哪里，会有多疼，这种紧张感让洛基的耳根发红，双脚发软。他的阴茎可怜兮兮地垂着，圆润的小屁股有些不安地扭动。他用手盖住自己的脸，不敢回过头看奥丁森，他一直以为奥丁森会是难得的、体贴的客人，但此刻他也没有拒绝的权利，客人想做什么，自己就配合做什么。

奥丁森没说多余的话，第一下很快就落了下来。皮带结结实实地打在洛基的大腿根上，皮肤瞬间泛起红痕，伴随着火辣辣的刺痛和灼热。强烈的痛感让洛基忍不住缩起身体想逃，但他只能咬着牙，发出小声的呻吟，身体微微颤抖。第二下落在屁股上，第三下也是。洛基的屁股瞬间变得红扑扑的，一道接着一道红痕在皮肤上凸起，疼痛和酥麻感不停地侵袭着洛基的大脑神经，火辣辣的感觉蔓延到大腿，蔓延到他软软的阴茎和囊袋。

这更像是个惩罚，而不是什么助兴的前戏。洛基的手指用力地掐着掌心，呻吟声终于控制不住带上了哭腔，像可怜的小动物。他的大腿止不住地打颤，双肩因为紧张和害怕而不停耸动着。他开始怀念第一晚的奥丁森，事前会帮他扩张，事后会问他疼不疼的奥丁森。

奥丁森望着趴在桌上看起来可怜兮兮的洛基。他看起来害怕极了，整个人恨不得蜷缩起来。奥丁森知道洛基一定疼哭了，他知道自己不应该这样打他，特别是在晚上发生了这么可怕的事情之后。但只要一看到他身体上被其他客人弄出的伤痕，他就控制不住自己。洛基应该是干净、漂亮的，洛基就像刚刚成熟的果子，全身散发着恰到好处的诱人的香甜。不应该被人在小巷子里面殴打，不应该被肮脏的泥土弄得惨兮兮，更不应该被其他男人暴力对待。他应该被灌溉以清甜的露水，喂之以新鲜的果肉，在圣殿中供人顶礼。

“疼么？”奥丁森终于停下手中的鞭打。皮带被扔到地上，金属扣撞击地面发出声响，接着还有脱掉衣裤的声音。那只粗糙的手抚摸上洛基的后背，抹匀他因为紧张而透出的薄汗。汗水刺激着红痕，刺刺的疼痛让洛基小声地哼了几声，他扭过头望着索尔，声音颤颤地说了句：  
“不疼，先生。”  
洛基的脸庞红红的，眼睛里一闪一闪，额角布满了汗水，粘住几根垂下的黑发。奥丁森知道他一定在说谎话，但是看见他又是如此乖巧听话，心里不由得软了。他将洛基拉起来，让他坐在桌面上。洛基红红的屁股碰到桌面，刺痛一阵阵传来，他不由得扭动起身体，蹭了好几下之后才渐渐适应。

两个人赤裸着面对面。奥丁森俯身靠近，他的手打开洛基的大腿。之前抽打的痕迹还在，深深浅浅的红色看起来格外色情。奥丁森默不作声地抚摸着洛基大腿根部的皮肤和软肉，他没怎么用力，但洛基却忍不住抽起气来，他伸手按住奥丁森的小臂，小声地恳求道：  
“先生，轻一点。”  
“你不是说不疼。”  
“还是有一点……”  
洛基没有继续往下说。奥丁森看了他一眼，手却继续在阴茎附近动作。他握住了洛基的阴茎，饶有兴趣地慢慢上下套弄，指腹故意在顶端附近打转。奥丁森一直低着头，他做得很认真，并且意外的温柔。洛基的阴茎很快就挺立了起来，不及奥丁森的粗大但形状好看，在奥丁森的手中像个可爱的玩意。  
“我可以了……”洛基小声地喃喃道。  
但奥丁森的手依旧没停，不断刺激着洛基顶端的敏感。洛基觉得自己后面又开始变得湿润了，身体里面痒痒的难受。  
“我准备好了。”洛基又急切地补充了一句。  
“抱紧我。”奥丁森将洛基往怀里一揽，洛基轻易的就被他从桌子上抱了起来。洛基顿时茫然又慌乱，他这才发现面前的男人比自己强壮太多了。他的双手不知道要怎么放，只能用双腿环住奥丁森的腰。奥丁森粗糙的手掌托住洛基可爱的小屁股，抱着他走向一旁，将洛基抵在白色的墙壁上。

奥丁森的手掰开洛基的臀瓣，手指找到那个潮湿的穴口，按压了几下之后就直接伸了进去。洛基不得不抱住奥丁森的肩膀，他怕掉下去，更怕自己会让奥丁森不满意，整个人被架在空中紧绷得不得了。奥丁森的手指在后穴中搅动了一阵，拔出来，拍拍洛基的屁股说：  
“放松。你太紧张了。”  
“我站不住……我会掉下去。”说话间他又抱紧了奥丁森的肩膀。  
奥丁森腾出手，握着洛基一只脚踝，让他踩到旁边的矮柜上。洛基的腿被分得更开了，感觉到奥丁森的热烫粗大的勃起正对着自己的后穴，他不由得呼吸加快，喉咙里传出小声的呻吟。

奥丁森贴近洛基的脖颈，伸出舌头仔细地舔舐他锁骨部分的肌肤，像是在品尝甜美的食物。洛基的鼻腔附近萦绕着索尔的气息，是成熟男人特有的味道。他不由得闭上眼睛，忍不住有些喜欢并享受这样少有的温存，他觉得面前的男人又变了，变得更加温柔，对待他就像对待自己的恋人。

奥丁森的阴茎在洛基的臀缝里摩擦，两个人分泌出的体液混在一起，让粗大的前端变得湿润，接着，他往前用力一挺，直接顶开洛基的身体操了进去。

洛基小声地叫了一声，后穴的立刻咬紧了突然闯进来的大家伙。奥丁森的阴茎顶到了洛基的最深处，一下接着一下撞击着，速度又快力度又狠。洛基觉得自己的身体像是被火烧了一样烫，后穴把奥丁森的阴茎裹得紧紧的，像是讨好般不停分泌出润滑的黏液。随着奥丁森快速的抽插，两人的体液也从交合处流了下来，滴滴答答的，听起来色情又糜乱。

洛基就这样被人抱着，他那可爱的阴茎早已吐出不少黏粘的清液，柱体和囊袋随着奥丁森的凶狠的顶撞而一荡一荡。他大口的喘着气，呼吸的节奏早已经被打乱，只能凭着本能抱紧面前的男人。  
“先生……先生……”洛基红着脸，颤抖着身体，额头靠在奥丁森的肩膀上无意识地断断续续地叫着。  
“叫我的名字。”奥丁森将洛基的屁股稍稍抬起，拔出阴茎，只留顶端在穴口处戏弄。  
“先生……”洛基抬起头迷茫地看着他，“我不知道你的名字。”  
奥丁森咬住洛基的喉咙，一个挺身再度操进他的体内。洛基被刺激得立刻绷起身体，直起脊椎，却正好把发硬的乳尖送到奥丁森的口中。奥丁森大力的吮吸着洛基的乳肉，用舌头舔舐着敏感的乳尖，甚至用牙齿轻轻往外拉扯。  
“索尔。”奥丁森哑着声音说，“叫我索尔。”  
洛基的乳尖被奥丁森拉扯着发疼，他忍不住呻吟，但是在疼痛中又有酥麻的满足感。他控制不住地颤抖，后穴一阵阵甜蜜的收缩。他的身体早就被奥丁森操得软软的，像是落入老虎口中的兔子，早已丧失了逃生的本能，只能由着他在自己的身体里面冲刺。  
“索尔，索尔。”像是求饶般，洛基最后无意识地叫出奥丁森的名字。迷迷糊糊地，洛基沉浸在奥丁森带来的这场性爱的欢愉中，早就忘了彼此的真实身份。

他就这样被奥丁森抱着，后背抵着墙，在男人最后的冲刺中到达了高潮。


	3. Chapter 3

奥丁森醒来的时候，身旁的洛基还在熟睡，床单只遮住他腰部以下的位置，露出脊背和大片皮肤，雪一般，有红莓点缀着。前一晚奥丁森有些放肆得过了头，在客厅做了一次之后，又忍不住抱回床上折腾他。怪只怪男孩的身体太软，能够让他在身下折出任何形状，即使难受了，也只从鼻子里轻哼几声，用脚踝勾着他，然后再叫一声“先生”。

“先生”这个词被他念得很轻，如同被风卷到天上落在云端的一片羽毛。轻飘飘的，但却不偏不倚挠着心里最柔软的那一处。

索尔起身找来可以消肿的喷剂，又坐回床边，小心翼翼地喷在洛基的身上，再用手掌揉搓几下。洛基被他这么一弄，很快就醒了。他裹着床单坐起身，有些不好意思地拒绝了奥丁森的“服务”：  
“谢谢你，先生。但是你不需要为我做这些。”他抬头看着奥丁森，接着说：“我穿好衣服就会走，不会打扰你。”  
奥丁森沉默着站了起来。他从衣柜里翻出几件衣服扔到洛基面前：“你的衣服被我扔了，先穿我的。”  
但是太大了，衣服空荡荡地挂在身上，一举一动都能掀起一阵微风，风里是奥丁森的味道。洛基用手指磨擦着衣料，并不新，甚至有些旧，却出乎意料地舒服。

夏天的最后一滴雨被秋天的风卷进河里。叶子黄了，又落了。秋天的林区开始变得忙碌，连着一个多月奥丁森都守在森林里。自从那天洛基穿着他的衣服离开之后，他俩再也没有见过面。仅有几次，奥丁森从林区回镇上采买，每每路过街角，却莫名其妙般希望能看见那脸，但又害怕看见那张脸。

心里的忐忐忑忑和起起伏伏让奥丁森并不好受。他并不相信电影里贩卖的爱情童话会在现实中真的实现，也并不认为洛基真的会按照他说的那样做——即使认为这件事情本就是愚蠢，但在洛基离开的那一天，奥丁森对他说：  
“去找个工作。”  
洛基愣住了，低下头晃着腿踢了踢路边的石子。最后喃喃低语道：  
“我会考虑的。”  
只是说会考虑，并没有说同不同意。  
奥丁森将车停在路边，斜对着那个街角。他从采购来的一堆东西里翻出两罐啤酒，“兹啦”一声打开，灌下一大半。时间足够晚，洛基还是没出现，而他原本在的那个地方被其他的人占据了。奥丁森不知道他们是不是新来的，又或者只是自己之前从没留意过。  
他放下车窗，朝马路对面招招手。  
“150美元一个晚上，我亲爱的先生。”过来的那位男子倚着奥丁森的车门，朝他扭了扭自己的屁股，又冲他的脸上吹了口烟。  
“我之前没在这里见过你。”  
男子哼了一声，弯下腰撑着车窗说：“这里本来就是我揽客的地方。如果你是要找之前那个不守规矩的小混蛋，他已经被我赶跑了。”  
“去哪儿了？”奥丁森问。  
眼看生意做不成，男子就不打算和奥丁森多费口舌。他将烟头踩在脚下，扔下一句“不清楚”就回去招揽别的客人。

奥丁森在车里坐着喝完了两罐啤酒才决定回林区。但就在往郊区开的路上，在他家不远的地方，意外地看见一个孤零零的人影。直到开近了，才看清是洛基。  
奥丁森让洛基上了车，把车停在一旁熄了火。一开始两人都沉默着，还是洛基率先开口说话。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“回林区。”  
洛基侧过头看着他，黑暗中黯淡的金发绑在脑后，他的年纪有些大了，但侧脸看上去仍然是一件完美的古希腊的雕塑作品。那双湛蓝的眼睛被垂下的睫毛遮住，看上有些生气又有些疲惫。他闻到索尔身上的味道，在那淡淡的发酵的小麦酒精的掩盖下，这个叫做“索尔”的男人似乎一直带着一种木质香味，白蜡树，雪松和红豆杉。  
洛基转过身，他小心翼翼地伸出手，贴上奥丁森双腿间的鼓起。  
“你看上去不开心，先生。”  
洛基俯下身，把自己的脸蛋凑近那个越发灼热的地方。  
“我可以让你快乐。”

奥丁森没想到洛基会这样做。他把手指插入洛基的黑发，试图把他从下面拉起，但洛基的手已经解开了碍事的皮带，用牙齿拉开拉链，把自己的舌头凑了过去。隔着内裤，洛基粉红的舌头顺着奥丁森的阴茎的顶端游走，布料很快就被濡湿，稍微往下一拉，奥丁森粗大的阴茎就跳了出来。

洛基舔了舔自己的嘴唇，先在上面落下几个轻吻。顶端分泌的黏液是奥丁森的味道，洛基的双手握住底部，鼻尖磨蹭在金色的毛发上，柔软的舌尖顺着柱体上凸起的血管，一次又一次地来回舔舐着。奥丁森的身体往后靠在椅背上，他把双腿打得更开了，手扶着洛基的头，还时不时揉搓着洛基的侧脸和红得像滴血宝石的耳垂软肉。  
“即使你这样卖力，我也不会付你钱。”  
洛基抬头看了他一眼，将阴茎从口中吐出，湿漉漉的绿眼睛望着奥丁森。  
“不需要付我钱。先生。”  
他继续俯身，用自己温暖湿润的口腔包裹住那个敏感的顶端，轻轻用力吮吸，再乖巧地把全部分泌的液体舔净吞下。奥丁森能感觉到洛基做得很卖力，他像猫咪一样伸出舌头舔舐着，但实际上技术并不怎么熟练。洛基反复几次想把阴茎吞入口中，可每次一进得深了，顶端顶到喉咙，又反射性般吐了出来。 

奥丁森的手扣住洛基的下巴，把他的头从自己的胯间推开。  
“这样可以了。”他从旁边的储物格找到纸巾，抽出几张擦了擦阴茎，再塞回内裤里。  
“你还没射。”洛基看向他，嘴唇附近还沾上没擦干净的液体。  
“我要回林区了。”  
洛基的脸变得更红了，可能是对于自己的技术不满意，他想。洛基打开车门刚准备下车，奥丁森却突然问：  
“你想和我一起去么？”

奥丁森守夜的小屋在林区的深处。除了他之外，间隔几公里还有一两个同事照应。但更多的夜晚全都是一人度过。他们回到小屋，奥丁森走之前烧起的壁炉还散发着余温，他又加了几块松木进去，木柴很快就噼啪作响，松脂的味道飘了出来。  
“在这儿坐着等我。”  
奥丁森说完之后又出了门，洛基闻着满屋子的松香味道，坐在一张铺了兽皮的沙发上眼皮却越来越重。等到奥丁森回来，洛基早就在沙发上蜷成一团已经睡着了。  
“洛基。”  
洛基睡得迷迷糊糊，听见有人叫自己的名字，只是张开嘴喃喃地“嗯”了一声，仍旧继续睡。  
奥丁森的手不安分地伸进洛基的衣服里，抚过洛基的腰，一路向上，用自己粗糙的指腹揉捏着洛基小小的乳尖。他压在洛基身上，伸出舌头从下腹开始，最终停留在洛基平坦的胸口。奥丁森的贪婪地闻着洛基身上的味道，暖暖的，有焦糖的丝丝甜味。  
洛基就在这时睁开了眼睛。他望着自己胸口前那颗金色的脑袋，羞耻心顿时上来了，皮肤又泛出害羞时才会出现的好看的红色。  
“躺好。”索尔在洛基身上撑起脑袋，“我要舔你。”

奥丁森把洛基身上的衣服扒了个干净，他握住洛基的小腿，俯身去舔洛基那个紧致柔嫩的小口。洛基的一条腿被奥丁森架在肩膀上，双腿被打开到最大，奥丁森那条湿软灵活的舌突破了穴口，埋进他的身体里。洛基几乎控制不住地小声呻吟着，他扭着腰，在靡乱的吮吸声中感到既甜蜜又难受，他颤抖着身体，感觉到体内越来越潮湿，他的手抓进奥丁森的发间，哀求他停下来，或是慢一点。

奥丁森直起身，满意地看着被自己舔得发软的男孩。他用手指抹掉沾在下巴上的液体，然后光明正大又理所当然地在洛基面前将手指放进嘴里，吮吸干净。即使面对过不少客人，但这样的挑逗却还是让洛基觉得羞耻极了。

他抓奥丁森的手，刚准备说些什么“你不需要这样做”的话，却再次被奥丁森抱紧怀里。洛基自觉地揽住面前男人的肩膀，两个人的脑袋靠得太近了，洛基盯着奥丁森的脸，甚至能够数出他有多少根下睫毛。  
奥丁森闻着洛基身上干净的味道，像是回味一般的又舔了舔自己的下唇。  
洛基本能般地靠近了些，他快要在一片海洋中迷失方向了。  
“我们靠得太近了。”奥丁森用牙齿咬了咬洛基的耳垂，怀里的人立刻紧张地躲了一下。  
“你知道我想做什么么？”  
“做什么？”洛基被他撩拨得晕晕乎乎。  
奥丁森轻轻地爱抚着洛基的侧脸，指尖玩弄着他颈边的黑发。  
“我想吻你。”  
“闭眼睛。”  
洛基“啊”一声张开口，下唇就被奥丁森捕捉住了。他纠缠着洛基的舌头，用力地吮吸、舔吻着洛基柔软的下唇。他们之前做过爱，但从未接过吻。电影里说接吻是恋人才会做的事情，职业操守让他从不跟客人接吻。洛基只能尽力跟着奥丁森的节奏，张大嘴放他进来，直到呼吸和心跳全都被面前的男人偷走。

奥丁森的另一只手握住洛基勃起的阴茎，趁着他还没从接吻的甜蜜快感中回过神来，再次拉起他的腿架在肩膀上，找到湿软的穴口挺身进入了他的体内，直接顶到最深处。随之而来激烈的冲撞让洛基觉得全身的骨头都快被打散了，肠肉却依旧吞咽着奥丁森的阴茎，吮吸着，湿润着，因为冲撞带来的快感让他舒服得脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

洛基睁开眼睛看着面前的男人，他伸出双手捧着他的脸庞，拉扯着他金色的头发。他顺从着自己的欲望，在高潮之后软乎乎地在奥丁森的怀里磨蹭。他抬起头，张开嘴，伸出一小截舌尖，开始放肆地一下又一下舔着奥丁森的下巴，像只在主人怀里撒娇的猫。  
“你还想要什么？”奥丁森将洛基面地面抱在怀里，两个人在沙发上侧躺了下来。  
“想要接吻。”洛基的脸蹭在索尔的胸口。  
“叫我的名字。”  
“索尔。”他当然记得他的名字。  
奥丁森用手指打开洛基的牙齿，亲昵的再度俯身贴近。

在林区的小屋荒唐了几天之后，洛基回到镇子上，以后的日子和普通人也并没有什么不同，他找了个工作，有了一位恋人，再也没有独自一人出现在街角。至于那件黑色雨衣则一直挂在玄关的衣架上，陪着主人度过一个个四季。

 

The end


End file.
